La mordida de la viuda negra
by lucecita06
Summary: No sabía cómo acercarse a ella, como hablarle, a veces se sentía incapaz hasta de mirarla, y ahora era su compañera, y estaba empeñada en conseguirle una pareja, pero él no quería a nadie, la quería a ella, y a nadie más, pero no lograba decirle nada, se sentía demasiado intimidado por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una nueva historia que comenzo siendo un one shot, pero luego siguio, siguio y siguio, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios :) se les quiere

###############################

La mordida de la viuda negra Parte I

No sabía cómo acercarse a ella, como hablarle, a veces se sentía incapaz hasta de mirarla, y ahora era su compañera, y estaba empeñada en conseguirle una pareja, pero él no quería a nadie, la quería a ella, y a nadie más, pero no lograba decirle nada, se sentía demasiado intimidado por ella.

Natasha Romanoff era una belleza en todos los aspectos, una figura sinuosa, con una hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego, una mirada dulce, que escondía una letal amenaza, enfundada en un traje de cuero que acentuaba cada uno de sus atributos, y su voz rasposa que podría embelesar a cualquiera. Y el definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco

-Hey Cap, Cap, estas ahí – le dijo Natasha pasando una de sus manos por enfrente de el

-Si disculpa, que decías – respondió Steve saliendo de sus ensoñaciones

-Que si quieres ir a almorzar

-Claro

Salieron juntos de las oficinas de SHIELD y fueron a un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de Brooklyn

-Steve que te sucede, estas como en las nubes

-Yo simplemente me siento un poco cansado, pero no pasa nada

-Los años no llegan solos Capitán – le dijo Natasha riendo

-Muy graciosa agente Romanoff

-Bueno, en temas más agradables, Susana de R.H me pregunto por ti ayer

-¿Quién? – pregunto Steve

-La linda morena de R.H, y quiere saber si quieres salir con ella – comento Natasha

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-No me siento cómodo

-Vamos Steve, te he dado un millón de opciones y ninguna es de tu agrado, todas tienen un pero para ti, tienes que seguir adelante, mira que ya eres un hombre mayor – finalizo Natasha en tono burlón

-Lo siento Natasha, pero simplemente no quiero una pareja

-OH POR DIOS, como no me había dado cuenta antes, estás enamorado

-NO- contesto Steve

-Si lo estás, y yo me voy a encargar de descubrir de quien – le dijo Natasha

-Agente Romanoff le pido no continúe por ese camino – le dijo Steve con voz seria

-Bueno ya, tranquilo, no te voy a molestar más con eso – le dijo Natasha – ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde y hay que regresar

-Si es cierto

Steve pago la cuenta y se fueron al triskelon nuevamente, llegando se encontraron con Fury, quien venía acompañado de una rubia.

-Agente Romanoff, Capitán Rogers, les presento a la agente Sharon Carter, ella será su compañera para la misión que les voy a explicar, por favor síganme a la sala de reuniones – dijo Fury caminando

Steve se quedó anonadado por el apellido de la nueva agente, no podía ser, tenía que ser una simple coincidencia pero también estaba el parecido físico, se sentía como viendo a un fantasma

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Natasha

-Sí, vamos – le dijo Steve caminando a la sala de juntas

Natasha se dio cuenta de la manera en como Steve había mirado a la agente Carter, jamás lo había visto mirar a nadie de esa manera, Natasha sintió una pequeña molestia tanto en el pecho como en el estómago, no podía ser lo que pensaba, ella jamás había sentido celos, no podía ser, Steve era su compañero, si era un hombre muy atractivo, caballeroso, galante y tenía unos ojos que podían ver hasta su alma, pero ella no, oh rayos, se dio cuenta de todo lo que pensaba de él y no lograba nombrar sus sentimientos, se quitó cualquier pensamiento de la mente y entro a la sala de juntas

-Agente Romanoff gracias por acompañarnos – le dijo Fury – bien como había comenzado a decir, tenemos que infiltrarnos en el baile de la gala anual de museo metropolitano, en ella estará Mohamed Almalah, es uno de los principales compradores de armas en el mercado negro y necesitamos obtener la invitación que le fue entregada para la siguiente venta de armamento – finalizo Fury

-No vamos a infiltrar los tres – pregunto Steve

-Si capitán, aunque usted lo hará como el capitán Rogers, y la agente Romanoff y Carter lo harán como agentes encubierto – explico Fury

-Bien

-La agente Romanoff se va a encargar de obtener la invitación y la agente Carter ira como su acompañante Capitán Rogers

Natasha no le gustaba lo que tendría que hacer, porque para recobrar la invitación tenía que valerse de sus encantos femeninos, cuando tenía que hacer este tipo de trabajos se sentía denigrada, Steve miro a Natasha y pudo leer en sus ojos lo poco que le gustaba el plan, él se sentía un poco incómodo a la vez porque tendría que ir como figura pública a la gala y no era algo que le emocionara demasiado, menos aun si tenía que llevar a la agente Carter de pareja, su apellido aun lo hacía tener recuerdos de Peggy, y no se sentía muy cómodo con eso.

Fury termino de dar las últimas instrucciones y les entrego a cada uno un folder, y les indico que en la noche dormirían en el Hotel Hilton y repasarían todo lo esencial para la gala, además de que encontrarían en la habitación la ropa que usarían para el evento.

Los tres salieron de la sala, y la agente Carter les indico que un auto estaba esperándolos en la puerta para transportarlos al hotel

-Capitán se encuentra bien – le pregunto Sharon

-Sí, disculpen debo buscar mi maletín – y con eso se fue en la otra dirección

Natasha se fue a buscar su maletín también y se lo encontró en el pasillo cuando iba hacia la entrada de SHIELD

-Steve te encuentras bien

-Sí, porque lo preguntas

-Cada vez que ves a la agente Carter parece que vieras un fantasma, y la miras tan fijamente que asustas – le dijo Natasha – y ahora que mencione su apellido vuelves a poner esa cara, que pasa con la agente Car- pero Natasha se dio cuenta, eso era lo que pasaba, su apellido era Carter, igual que Peggy Carter, ahora todo tenía sentido – es por Peggy cierto – le pregunto Natasha

-Sí y no, es solo que es una extraña coincidencia, es demasiado raro

-Porque no le preguntas

-No

-Porque no

-Porque sería raro – dijo Steve y se quedó callado cuando vio a la agente Carter llegar a la puerta donde esperaban el auto que los transportaría

-Agente Carter disculpe puede hacerle una pregunta – le dijo Natasha

-No lo hagas Natasha – le susurro Steve

-Dígame agente Romanoff

-Quisiera saber si usted tiene alguna relación con la agente Peggy Carter

-Si ella es mi tía – respondió la agente Carter

Al escuchar esas palabras Steve sintió un vacío en el estómago, eran familia, era su tía, por eso se parecían tanto, cuando la miro nuevamente se sintió viendo a Peggy, y sintió que estaba nuevamente en su tiempo.

El auto llego por ellos y Steve iba en silencio como un zombi, con la mirada perdida, Natasha lo observaba y se daba cuenta que Steve seguía queriendo a Peggy y al ver a Sharon era como una oportunidad para ser feliz, Natasha se sentía desinflada, con un gran peso encima, pero no podía ponerse así, tenía que concentrarse en la misión.

Llegaron al hotel y les entregaron una llave, era una suite con tres pequeñas estancias con sus respectivas camas conectadas por un salón en el cual se encontraba toda la ropa que iba a usar para el evento

-Creo que echare un vistazo de la ropa – dijo la agente Carter y dejo a Natasha y Steve solos

-Nat, estas bien con lo que Fury quiere que hagas para la misión

-Sí, estoy acostumbrada

-Si quieres podemos pensar otra estrategia para obtener la información – le dijo Steve

-No será necesario, puedo cumplir con mi trabajo

-No lo dudo pero quizás sería mejor – las palabras de Steve fueron interrumpidas

-Tranquilo Steve, no hay problema que te parece si ahora vamos a ver la ropa para mañana, imagino que iras con tu traje militar de gala

-Puede ser, aunque no sé si Fury lo habrá enviado

Cuando entraron vieron a la agente Carter enfundada en un traje de noche color cereza, se veía bien pensó Natasha pero cuando vio como la miraba Steve se dio cuenta que se veía hermosa, y que ella deseaba que la mirara a ella de esa manera.

La agente Carter se dio cuenta de los recién llegados y después de darles una sonrisa se fue llevándose el vestido con ella

-Bueno ya que la agente Carter ha escogido su vestido, sé que puedo escoger cualquier otro – dijo Natasha y comenzó a ver los vestidos, cuando quedó prendada de un hermoso vestido negro con bordados en color plata, tenía que medírselo

-Bien ya creo que encontré mi vestido, ya vuelvo Capitán – le dijo Natasha saliendo de la sala por un momento, no pasaron más de tres minutos cuando regreso con el vestido puesto pero sin abrochar

-Steve me podrías ayudar por favor – le pido Natasha dándole la espalda

Steve se la quedó mirando y comenzó a abotonar el vestido, mientras lo hacía tragaba saliva al ver la hermosa espalda de Natasha, era hermosa, su piel blanca, con un hermoso bronceado, suave y tersa, después de finalizar con los botones, Natasha se dio vuelta y cuando Steve pudo verla con el vestido negro, su corazón se detuvo, se veía bellísima, sus curvas se acentuaban y el vestido le quedaba como un guante

-Que tal me veo Steve – pregunto Natasha

-Te ves – pero las palabras no le salían

Natasha no podía creer que Steve no le dijera nada, pero bueno ella se sentía hermosa con el vestido, así que se acercó un poco más a el

-Bueno creo que con este vestido lograre mi objetivo muy rápido – comento Natasha que se encontraba a solo unos poco centímetros de Steve

Steve la miro fijamente y poco a poco se fue acercando, le puso una mano en la cintura y comenzó a bajar su cabeza, quería besarla, esa hermosa mujer, cuando sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sharon Carter, lo cual hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran y se separaran rápidamente

-Wow agente Romanoff, se ve bellísima – le dijo Sharon

-Gracias Agente Carter – dijo Natasha

-Puede llamarme Sharon

-Gracias Sharon – respondió Natasha

-Bueno creo que iré a mi habitación a ver si dejaron mi uniforme – dijo Steve un poco nervioso saliendo de la habitación

Natasha entro nuevamente al baño a ponerse su ropa, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a revivir el momento, Steve había estado a punto de besarla, a ella, y ella lo había deseado tanto, no podía creer que los habían interrumpido.

Salió del baño y en salón estaban nuevamente Steve y Sharon hablando amigablemente, eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco, ella sabía que una Carter seria felicidad para Steve.

-Bueno creo que debemos hablar de la estrategia para mañana – dijo Natasha haciendo notar su presencia

-Oh Natasha, Sharon me estaba poniendo al tanto de la información recolectada en los últimos días – comento Steve

-Si ya había leído el informe, y aparentemente una de las armas que va a ser subastada es de industrias Stark – dijo Natasha

-Sabe Tony que una de sus armas entrara en subasta – pregunto Steve

-Sí y por eso también estará en la gala, nos va a ayudar para obtener la invitación y luego también a recuperar el arma y desarmarla, pero su participación no estará en la bitácora porque no es ordenada por SHIELD pero si por Fury – Finalizo Natasha

-Entiendo – contesto Steve

-Bueno, la fiesta es el día de mañana a las 7 PM en el MET, es de gala, y estarán grandes personalidades de todo el país, al igual que nuestro blanco Mohamed Almalah, el estará con una de sus novias, la señorita Jessica LongHaul, la invitación será entregada esa misma noche y la agente Romanoff debe encargarse de obtenerla, El capitán Rogers será quien distraiga a la acompañante de Mohamed Almalah y la agente Romanoff se encargara de quitarle la invitación – finalizo Sharon

-Bien con todo definido creo que debemos cenar y luego descansar, mañana será un día bastante largo – dijo Steve

Las dos mujeres asintieron y cada una se dirigió a su habitación, minutos después salieron en ropa un poco más cómoda y pidieron servicio al cuarto

-A parte de nosotros tres, habrá alguien más dándonos apoyo en caso de alguna contingencia – pregunto Sharon

-No, solamente Tony, pero no creo que sea necesario, la misión es sencilla y hay que tratar de no llamar la atención para lograr el objetivo – dijo Natasha

Siguieron comiendo y charlando acerca de la misión, pasada unas dos horas la agente Carter se excusó dejando a Steve y Natasha solos

-Como te siente – le pregunto Natasha

-Porque lo preguntas

-Bueno al principio cuando veías a la agente Carter te ponías muy pálido y nervioso

-No es nada, solo un poco admirado de ver a una familiar de Peggy

-Aun la amas – le pregunto Natasha impulsivamente

Steve se quedó callado unos segundos y luego respondió – No, creía amarla, pero realmente me doy cuenta que era alguien quien admiraba y desea poder estar juntos, pero ella y yo jamás pudimos compartir nuestros sentimientos – dijo Steve

-Nunca le dijiste lo que sentías – pregunto Natasha

-Jamás he sido muy elocuente con las mujeres, y cuando tuve un poco de coraje estábamos en guerra, Peggy y yo solo compartimos un beso antes de que la nave se hundiera en el Atlántico, pero jamás supe si ella me correspondía – dijo Steve

-Te has enamorado alguna vez – pregunto Natasha

-Sí, y tú? – pregunto Steve

-Creo – respondió Natasha un poco dudosa

-Crees? – le pregunto Steve

-Jamás he estado con nadie, nadie me ha querido y siempre he estado sola, así que creo – contesto Natasha

Steve escucho atentamente las palabras de Natasha y se acercó a ella, quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro

-Bueno como una vez dijiste en nuestra línea de trabajo es muy difícil confiar en alguien – le dijo Steve poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

-Yo confió en ti – le dijo Natasha

-Y yo en ti Nat - le dijo Steve acercándose más a ella, le acaricio la mejilla, y se estaba inclinando para besarla, en ese momento el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Steve y Natasha se separaran de golpe.

-Rogers – Contesto Steve – comprendo, no hay ningún problema – con esas palabras colgó – La limosina para mañana estará aquí a las 7 en punto

-Que bien, bueno es tarde y hay mucho por hacer, creo que iré a dormir – se excusó Natasha y se fue directo a su cuarto

-Descansa – fue todo lo que Steve pudo decir, no podía creerlo, era la segunda vez que había estado a punto de besarla y los habían interrumpido, le había sincerado su corazón, le había contado lo que hace unos meses sospechaba sobre su amor por Peggy, y también que se había enamorado, y ella le había sincerado su corazón respecto al amor, tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle la verdad, no podía callarse esta vez y quizás perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.

##############################################################################

Natasha acababa de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y se tiro a la cama, no podía creer que había estado a punto de besarse con Steve, era demasiado, en ese día en dos ocasiones, habían estado a punto y habían sido interrumpidos, ella lo deseaba, y sabía que Steve se había sincerado con ella, al igual que ella le había contado que siempre había estado sola, Natasha trato de recomponerse, porque necesitaba descansar, mañana tenían una misión muy importante.

Se durmió pero sus sueños estuvieron plagados de Steve, el, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su caballerosidad

################################################################################

La mañana llego rápidamente para Steve, Natasha y Sharon, desayunaron juntos y a las nueve tendrían una video conferencia con el director Fury, además, Sharon y Natasha estaban verificando que todo estuviese listo para la noche, Natasha tomo su vestido y comenzó a arreglarlo, le hizo un bolsillo interno para poder guardar una navaja y una pequeña pistola sin ser detectada.

-Wow como lo haces – pregunto Sharon

-¿Qué?

-Esconder ese bolsillo tan bien para que no se note – le dijo Sharon

-Bueno es que hay que aprender trucos para poder guardar tus armas cuando tu ropa es pequeña y ajustada – le dijo Natasha – si quieres puedo enseñarte

-Me encantaría – le dijo Sharon

Juntas terminaron de arreglar sus vestuarios y asistieron a la teleconferencia, Fury los puso al tanto de todas las personas que irían a la fiesta y que tenían que ser lo más discretos posible para evitar llamar la atención.

-Bien creo que con esta última información las cosas serán aún más fáciles para esta misión – dijo Sharon

-Si es muy cierto – dijo Natasha

-Y con mi ayuda es obvio que las cosas saldrán aún mejor – dijo Tony entrando en la suite

-Stark – saludo Steve

-Capi un gusto verte, Arañita, agente, espero que estén muy bien – saludo Tony

-Bueno Stark ya que estas aquí sería muy bueno que supieras nuestro plan de acción para esta noche – dijo Steve

-Tranquilos, Fury ya me puso al tanto solo quise pasar a saludar y bueno como la arañita se va conmigo pues decidí salir desde aquí para la gala

-¿Contigo? Y ¿Por qué? – pregunto Natasha

-Bueno porque al llegar con una personalidad como Tony Stark, te será más fácil relacionarte con los invitados – finalizo Tony

-Muy cierto – dijo Sharon

-Bueno, si ese es el plan lo seguiré

-Excelente – dijo Tony – ahora Capi Paleta y yo necesitamos hablar, si nos disculpan – y se fue llevándose a Steve con el

################################################################################

-¿Qué sucede Stark? – pregunto Steve

-Bueno hombre es que me doy cuenta que necesitas mi ayuda – le dijo Tony

-Tú ayuda en que

-En conquistar a la arañita

-A Natasha – pregunto Steve

-Si

-De que hablas

-Oh vamos no te hagas el inocente, sé que te mueres por la arañita, hace meses que te veo a su alrededor, como la miras, como le hablas, es más que obvio

-Tony yo no – pero Tony interrumpió a Steve

-No lo niegues – le dijo Tony

-Tony esto es algo que nadie más puede saber

-Lo ves, tranquilo Cap., es solo entre nosotros – dijo Tony – además creo que podrías tener una buena oportunidad, la arañita siempre está muy pendiente de ti y bueno veo que han desarrollado una gran amistad – dijo Tony

-Si es cierto, y bueno, la verdad es que hoy casi la beso

-¿Qué?

-Bueno fue ayer, estábamos hablando y bueno el teléfono nos interrumpió

-Ves, hay esperanza, tienes que invitarla a salir, decirle lo que sientes, tienes que hacerlo – le decía Tony

-Y si daño nuestra amistad, no sé si eso sería lo mejor – dijo Steve un poco preocupado

-Invítala a salir, y puedes ver como actúa, y las cosas salen bien podías decirle tus sentimientos

-Wow Tony no pensé que fueses tan romántico – le dijo Steve

-Bueno Pepper ha hecho un hombre honesto de mi – le dijo Tony riendo

-Yo podría ayudar – dijo una voz femenina

Tony y Steve voltearon para encontrarse con Sharon Carter

-Agente Carter, no sabía que aún estaba aquí – dijo Steve

-Sí, y escuche parte de su conversación y apoyo a el señor Stark, debe decirle sus sentimientos capitán, vi cómo se miran y como se hablan, hay química – dijo Sharon

-Natasha no se fijaría en mí – dijo Steve

-Ella lo mira con dulzura, le sonríe y siempre tiene los ojos puestos donde usted este Capitán, ella también siente algo por usted – dijo nuevamente Sharon

-Ves Capi Paleta la agente me apoya, tienes que decirle la verdad

-Cual verdad – pregunto Natasha entrando en ese momento

Steve se quedó sin palabras, al igual que Tony pero la agente Carter contesto por ellos

-El capitán tiene que informarle que el señor Stark va con nosotros a la gala y será mi pareja, por lo cual usted ira como pareja del capitán, agente Romanoff – finalizo Sharon

-Pero no entiendo si Tony dijo que él y yo iríamos juntos – pregunto Natasha

-Bueno Arañita lo que pasa es que si llegaras conmigo, serias reconocida inmediatamente porque ya te han visto antes conmigo, por lo cual sería mejor que fueras con Capi, nadie dudaría de la pareja de un héroe guerra, pero de la de Tony Stark, bueno tu entiendes – finalizo Stark con un guiño

-Ya entiendo, ahora será mejor que la agente Carter y yo nos arreglemos se nos hace tarde – dijo Natasha mirando su reloj y saliendo en camino a su habitación

-Bueno debo arreglarme, pero Capitán ya lo ayude así que aproveche la gala y dígale lo que siente – le dijo Sharon saliendo de la habitación

-Ahí lo tienes capitán, ahora te dejo tengo que arreglarme y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – le dijo Tony saliendo de la habitación

Steve no podía creer que la agente Carter hubiese mentido por el para ayudarle con Natasha, quien sería su pareja esa noche, tenía que ganar valor, y esa noche decirle lo que sentía por ella


	2. Chapter 2

La mordida de la viuda negra parte II

Steve se encontraba en la entrada junto a Tony, ambos vestidos de gala esperando a las mujeres, cuando salieron Steve no podía despegar sus ojos de Natasha, se veía deslumbrante, siempre estaba hermosa, pero ese día irradiaba belleza y felicidad.

-Cap., cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca – le dijo Tony

Steve se enderezo y le ofreció su brazo a Natasha para que terminara de bajar, La agente Carter también bajo y se fue con Tony y Steve junto a Natasha en un auto distinto

-Te ves hermosa Natasha – le dijo Steve cuando ya estaban dentro del auto

-Tú te ves muy guapo Rogers – le contesto Natasha

Después de esas palabras todo el viaje hasta el museo metropolitano fue en silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Bien, ya llegamos, lista? – le pregunto Steve

-Siempre

Se bajaron y vieron como Tony y Sharon entraban, Steve comenzó a saludar a todas las personalidades que se encontraban en la fiesta, y a socializar, Natasha en ese momento comenzó a observar a todas las personas en el salón en busca de su objetivo

-Mohamed Almalah está en la segunda planta – escucho Natasha la voz de Sharon por su intercomunicador

-Copiado, y listos para comenzar – indico Natasha – Steve, hemos localizado el objetivo, vamos a entrar en acción

Juntos subieron a la segunda planta y de a poco comenzaron a charlar con las personas que se encontraban ahí, Tony estaba utilizando sus dotes de anfitrión y comenzaba a hablar con todos

-Pero miren quien se encuentra en la sala, si es nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers, ven acá Capitán y preséntame a la linda chica con la que vienes – lo animo Tony

-Señor Stark que bueno es verlo aquí, ella es Natalie Rush – saludo y presento a Natasha

-Señorita Rush todo un placer – saludo Tony

-Él es Mohamed Almalah y su acompañante la señorita Little – presento Tony a el objetivo

-Señor Rogers un placer conocerlo, y señorita Rush encantado de conocerla – saludo Almalah

Poco a poco comenzaron a socializar y Almalah comenzó a acercarse más y más a Natasha, lo cual ponía muy incómodo a Steve, pero todo era por la misión.

-Señorita Rush desea bailar – le pregunto Almalah

-Claro, me encantaría – respondió Natasha sonriendo falsamente, no le gustaba para nada Almalah y estaba siendo demasiado atrevido con ella, sabía que en cualquier momento si no se controlaba lo golpearía, se fueron a bailar y como lo había previsto, Almalah quería sobrepasarse con ella, y Natasha no podía hacer más que sonreír, no podía más, quería golpearlo, pero en ese momento Steve la salvo de ese pulpo

-Si me disculpa me gustaría bailar con la señorita Rush – pidió Steve amablemente

-Claro – contesto Almalah un poco molesto por la interrupción

-Gracias – le susurro Natasha a Steve

-No hay porque, además ese hombre se estaba comenzando a sobrepasar, y sé que si no hacía algo lo ibas a golpear lo que haría que la misión se fuera al traste – le dijo Steve sonriendo

-Tiene toda la razón – dijo Natasha

-Jamás te he visto como una damisela en problemas – le dijo Steve

-Y no lo soy, pero la ayuda nunca está de más – dijo Natasha – sabes Steve bailas muy bien

-Gracias, pero trato de concentrarme en no pisarte – le dijo riendo

Bailaron un rato más, sonriendo y hablando de todo un poco, se sentían muy a gusto, que hasta olvidaron el porqué de la misión, pero fue el mismo Almalah quien se los recordó

-Señor Rogers permítame, debo hablar con la señorita Rush

-Adelante – dijo Steve y vio como Natasha se iba junto a Almalah

-Hey Cap. tienes que calmarte un poco o vas a dañar la misión – le dijo Tony que había llegado a su lado

-Almalah no me da buena espina

-Si pero Tasha se sabe defender

-Lo sé, pero aun así quiero asegurarme que está bien – dijo Steve y comenzó a seguir a la pareja que se fueron a un salón más privado, al entrar al salón vio como Natasha forcejeaba con Almalah, Steve corrió a su lado, Natasha estaba indefensa en ese momento, pero Steve ataco, y golpeo a Almalah directamente en el plexo solar, enviándolo contra una columna y dejándolo desmayado

-Nat, estas bien? – pregunto Steve acercándose a la viuda negra

-Sí, gracias, un poco adolorida solamente

-Esta segura – pregunto Steve nuevamente

-Tranqui – pero las palabras de Natasha fueron cortadas porque Almalah en ese momento se levantó y golpeo a Steve, Natasha no podía creerlo, con ese golpe lo mando al otro lado del salón

-Stark necesito ayuda, Almalah nos ataca, necesito refuerzos – pidió Natasha por su intercomunicador, escucho la respuesta de Stark y contra ataco a Almalah para ayudar a Steve, el hombre era muy fuerte, pero juntos lo lograrían, parecía que todo iba bien cuando uno de los golpes de Almalah hizo que Natasha se tambaleara y perdiera su equilibrio, por lo que no lograba mantenerse en pie, estaba muy mareada y sabía que sin su ayuda Steve no lograría acabar con Almalah, gracias al cielo, Tony llego con Sharon y le ayudaron a Steve a neutralizar a Almalah, pero aun así Natasha no lograba sentirse bien, todo le daba vueltas, vio a Steve acercarse a ella

-Estas bien Natasha

-Yo, no – pero Natasha no logro terminar porque se desmayo

-Nat, Nat, despierta por favor – le pidió Steve preocupado

-Cap., que pasa con la arañita – pregunto Stark acercándose

-Se desmayó, Almalah logro golpearla muy fuerte, Sharon pide extracción, hay que llevar a Natasha a un lugar seguro para que la atiendan – pidió Steve

-Llevémosla a la torre, ahí está Bruce, y él puede atenderla mejor – dijo Tony

-Buena idea, ahora vámonos – dijo Steve llevando a Natasha en brazos aun desmayada

Les tomo más o menos 15 minutos llegar a la torre, al llegar llevaron a Natasha directamente al ala médica y Bruce comenzó a atenderla enseguida

Tony, Sharon y Steve estaban afuera esperando noticias

-Tranquilo Steve, va a estar bien, ella es una chica fuerte – le dijo Tony

Steve solamente asintió y se sentó a esperar.

Ya habían pasado unas 3 horas cuando Bruce salió a dar noticas

-Está estable, al parecer uno de los golpes le creo una pequeña contusión lo cual hizo que se le acumulara un coagulo en el cerebro, pero pude hacer que desapareciera, aparte de eso, los demás golpes causaron dos costillas rotas, el brazo magullado y muchos cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo, tuvo suerte pues el suero que corre por sus venas ayudo mucho a recuperar sus vitales y ahora necesita descansar – finalizo Bruce

-Cuando se va a despertar – pregunto Sharon

-Lo siento agente Carter pero es algo que no puedo responder, puede tomar unas horas, días o semanas, no podría informarle a ciencia cierta

-Gracias Bruce – le dijo Steve – puedo entrar a verla

-Claro, adelante – índico Bruce

Steve entro a la sala y vio a Natasha acostada en la camilla, pálida, conectada a varias máquinas, era algo difícil verla así, ella jamás se veía vulnerable, jamás, ella era la viuda negra, una asesina rusa, a la cual todos temían, pero ahora estaba herida, vulnerable y Steve sintió como una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, le tomo la mano, las tenía heladas, y su piel estaba muy pálida

-Natasha, yo – pero no pudo seguir por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, le acaricio la mejilla – recupérate Natasha, tienes que ponerte bien – Steve no dijo más, pues las palabras no fluían, se quedó ahí mirándola, tomándola de la mano y recordó mucho a su mamá que siempre le decía que Dios podía ayudarlo, y así Steve comenzó a orar y pedirle a Dios que no le quitara a Natasha, que por favor la dejara despertar, que no quería perder a otro ser amado, cuando ese pensamiento llego, se dio cuenta que no solo le gustaba, sino que amaba a Natasha, la amaba y necesita, y no podría soportar perderla

-Quédate conmigo Natasha - susurro Steve

#########################################

Ya habían pasado 3 días y Natasha continuaba sin reaccionar, Bruce decía que se debía a que su cuerpo no se había recuperado completamente aun, que sus exámenes mostraban que no se encontraba en estado crítico, pero que era imposible decir cuando iba a despertar.

En esos tres días Steve se la había pasado en el ala médica, se turnaba junto a Sharon y Tony y cuidaba de Natasha, normalmente tomaba el turno de la noche y se dedicaba a leerle, a ver películas y escuchar música, ya por la mañana desayunaba y se iba a "trabajar" en la misión que tuviese, los vengadores estaban un poco preocupados, pues Steve no dormía ni comía lo suficiente, pero no habían logrado convencerlo, además de que siempre que se tocaba el tema, solamente contestaba "El suero no permitirá que nada me suceda", y descartaba cualquier comentario, esa noche llego a tomar su turno cuidando a Natasha y al entrar a la habitación vio a todos reunidos

-Buenas noches – saludo Steve – a que se debe esta reunión

-Steve necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo Tony

-Estamos preocupados por ti – comento Clint

-Lord Steven consideramos que debe tomarse un descanso – informo Thor

-Por tu salud es necesario que te cuides Steve, porque si sigues a este ritmo no solamente será un enfermo pero dos – informo Bruce

-Ya les dije que estoy bien y el suero no dejara que nada me pase – indico Steve de manera calmada

-Steve todos estamos preocupados por la salud de la arañita, pero también nos preocupas tú, no queremos que tú también estés en una cama Steve – finalizo Tony

-Nada va a pasarme, el suero – pero Steve fue cortado por Bruce

-El suero te protege pero no te hace inmortal, puedes enfermar – dijo Bruce

-Steve, esto que haces molestaría muchos a Natasha, sabes que no es algo que ella quisiera – dijo Clint

-Lord Steven, eres un excelente guerrero, un gran líder y un excelente amigo, necesitamos que te cuide, porque en vez de una sola baja, tendríamos dos – dijo Thor

-Ya basta, ya les dije que estoy bien, quiero y tengo que estar junto a Natasha entiéndanlo, no la puedo perder a ella también – dijo Steve exasperado, y con las emociones a flor de piel

Esas palabras hicieron a todos que tomaran conciencia de la situación

-Tú la amas – dijo Clint

-Si – fue la respuesta de Steve

-Dios capi paleta, dijiste que te gustaba, pero no que la amabas – dijo Tony

-Lo sé, pero después de todo esto, me di cuenta, ella lo es todo para mí – explico Steve

Todos se quedaron en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras del capitán

-Steve, ahora que nos has dicho todo esto entendemos mejor tu situación, pero sabiendo esto, te pedimos que te cuides más, y si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Natasha, porque debes estar bien cuando ella despierte, para que le digas lo que sientes por ti – dijo Bruce

-Está bien, tratare de no trabajar tanto, pero igual me voy a quedar con ella todas las noches – dijo Steve

-Trato – dijo Clint

Después de conversar un rato más, y cenar juntos, dejaron a Steve a solas con Natasha nuevamente.

Esa noche Steve decidió que verían películas, Bruce le había recomendado magnolias de acero, y decidió que la vería, estaba a mitad de la película cuando sintió a Natasha moverse, se dio cuenta que estaba levantándose, vio como abrió sus ojos, y se puso en guardia, el enseguida la tomo de la mano, pero Natasha no lo reconoció de inmediato y lo ataco, Steve trato de defenderse sin hacerle daño, pero Natasha lo tiro al suelo y se puso encima de él, en ese momento cuando se miraban a los ojos, Steve comenzó a llamarla

-Natasha, soy yo, Steve, despierta, todo está bien, tranquila – le decía

Poco a poco Natasha se dio cuenta de a quien atacaba y donde estaba y reacciono

-Steve – dijo soltándolo – yo lo siento

-Tranquila, esta un poco desconcertada, pero estas bien

-Que paso

-Después de ayudarme en la gala, te desmayaste tuviste varias lesiones y caíste en un coma leve

-Cuanto tiempo

\- 3 días

Natasha se quedó en silencio y se fue a sentar en la cama

-Tranquila Natasha ya estas mejor – le dijo Steve

-Lo sé pero es que no sé qué me paso, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche

-Quizás sea por los golpes

-Sí, puede ser, gracias

-Porque

-Esa noche tú me ayudaste, y podría decirse que me salvaste

-Somos un equipo – le sonrió Steve

-Que haces aquí – le pregunto Natasha

-Cuidándote

-No es necesario

-Lo hice porque no quería que estuvieses sola

-Gracias Steve

-No hay de que, si deseas puedo dejarte sola para que duermas

-Por favor quédate – le pidió Natasha

-Está bien – dijo Steve

Natasha volvió a acostarse y se quedó dormida, Steve se acomodó en el sofá y siguió viendo su película, a eso de las 2 am, Natasha comenzó a gritar y a moverse desesperadamente, Steve se acercó de inmediato

-Natasha, despierta, es solo una pesadilla, tranquila todo está bien – le decía Steve

Natasha seguía gritando, pero poco a poco se fue despertando con lágrimas en los ojos y vio a Steve y lo abrazo

-Tranquila Nat, todo está bien – le dijo Steve arrullándola

Natasha lloro unos minutos más y se comenzó a calmarse, Steve se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, y comenzó a acomodarla en la cama, y se levantó, cuando estaba por regresar al sofá, sintió a Natasha agarrarlo del brazo

-No me dejes por favor – le pido Natasha

Steve solamente asintió y se acostó a su lado, Natasha se acurruco en su pecho y Steve la abrazo, ambos se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida, ambos sentían paz en sus corazones, y se sentían seguros en los brazos del otro.

#######################################################

Tony y Clint estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno y conversando

-Tu sabias que Steve tenia sentimientos por Natasha – dijo Clint

-Sí, pero pensé que era solamente un enamoramiento, no que la amaba – dijo Tony

-Es algo increíble, sería una pareja un poco loca, pero se ven bien juntos – dijo Clint

-Tú sabes si la arañita tiene los mismos sentimientos por el capi paleta – pregunto Tony

-Sabes que Natasha no habla de sus sentimientos con nadie, aunque si podría decirte que su comportamiento con Steve es diferente – reconoció Clint

-Bueno esperemos que las cosas salgan bien con ROMANOGERS – rio Tony – ahora vamos a llevarle el desayuno a paleta

Clint rio ante el invento de Tony de ROMANOGERS, y juntos fueron a llevarle el desayuno, al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Natasha, se encontraron a los dos súper héroes durmiendo juntos y abrazados

-Creo que esto responde tu pregunta Tony – dijo Clint sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

-Jarvis por favor, guarda una copia de la grabación de este cuarto y guárdala en mi carpeta personal – pido Tony

-Enseguida señor – contesto el mayordomo de inteligencia artificial

Tony puso la bandeja en la mesa más cercana y junto a Clint se aproximaron a la cama donde Tony se aclaró la garganta para despertar a la pareja, lentamente Steve abrió los ojos y vio a sus dos compañeros sin entender porque lo miraban de esa manera, recordó donde estaba cuando escucho la voz de Natasha

-Porque me despiertan tan temprano – dijo Natasha abriendo sus ojos, cuando vio a Clint y Tony – que hacen ustedes aquí

-La pregunta mi querida arañita es que hacen tú y el capi durmiendo juntos

Ambos se miraron y enseguida, fueron golpeados por la realidad, ninguno de los dos lograba responder

-Tranquilos, nos hacemos una idea de que paso, pero ahora la importante es que Natasha despertó – dijo Clint – será necesario llamar a Bruce para que la revise – dijo Clint y le pido a JARVIS que llamara al doctor Banner

Bruce llego, reviso a Natasha, e informo que todo estaba bien, luego de unas cuantas bromas más por parte de Clint y Tony, dejaron solos a Steve y Natasha, quienes no se miraban fijamente, pues se sentían avergonzados por la situación.

-Nat, yo – comenzó Steve

-No Steve, no lo digas, yo sé que tú quieres a Sharon – le dijo Natasha

-Sharon – dijo Steve sin entender – Sharon es únicamente mi amiga, la que realmente me gusta eres tu Nat

-Yo, pero si tú y Sharon se llevan muy bien y siempre la miras distinto

-Nos llevamos bien porque ella me estaba ayudando a acercarme a ti, y la miro distinto porque me recuerda mucho a Peggy

-Por eso nunca saliste con ninguna de las mujeres que te presentaba

-Correcto

-Pero yo pensé que era porque estabas enamorado

-Estoy, y es de ti, Natasha, y yo solamente quería salir contigo

-Yo, Steve, tu sabes lo que pienso, el amor es para niños – dijo Natasha sombríamente

-Entonces seamos unos niños, porque quiero estar junto a ti, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no te voy a dejar ir – le prometió Steve

-No puedo prometerte que todo será flores y corazones, pero yo sé que quiero estar contigo y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo – dijo Natasha

Steve la miro a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla

-Juntos lo vamos a lograr – y con esas palabras se acercó a ella y el beso, con mucho amor, y con ese beso prometiéndole que todo estaría bien

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo

-Ven vamos para que comas algo, debes estar hambrienta

-Famélica – respondió Natasha y cuando salieron tomo a Steve de la mano, y juntos se fueron a la cocina.

Cuando entraron a la cocina lo primero que escucharon fueron las palabras de Tony

-Págame legolas, te dije que Romanogers era un hecho

-Romanogers – pregunto Steve

-Sí, es la unión de sus apellidos Romanoff y Rogers – respondió Tony

-Stark deja de fastidiar, y más les vale que no hayan apostado a mis expensas si no quieren una lesión – les dijo Natasha

-Sabes que jamás lo haríamos Tasha – dijo un Clint un poco asustado porque era consciente de lo que su amiga podría hacerle si se enteraba

-Más les vale – los amenazo Natasha

Steve mientras estos dialogaban, le sirvió un delicioso plato a Natasha

-Gracias Cap. – dijo Natasha y juntos se sentaron a comer

-Oh vamos dennos algo de qué hablar – pido Tony

-De que hablas Tony – pregunto Steve

-Oh vamos los encontramos durmiendo juntos, ahora llegan tomados de la mano, y ahora actúan como amigos, por favor dennos una pista – pidió Tony

-Somos amigos Stark – dijo Steve

-Y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta – rio Clint

Natasha tomo la cara de Steve y lo beso ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros

–Saquen sus propias conclusiones – dijo Natasha riéndose, llevándose a Steve con ella

-Romanogers vive! – grito Tony

####################################

Steve acompaño a Natasha a su habitación, y la espero mientras ella se bañaba y cambiaba, Natasha no tardó mucho en salir, con una camiseta azul y unos shorts muy cómodos

-Sabes nadie había entrado a mi cuarto antes – dijo Natasha

-Es un honor ser el primero – le sonrió Steve

-Steve tengo un poco de miedo, pero sé que juntos vamos a lograr que todo salga bien, solamente te pido un poco de paciencia, porque jamás he tenido una relación y bueno tu entiendes, no quiero herirte

-Yo tampoco que he tenido una relación, pero contigo quiero estar, contigo y solamente contigo, y juntos vamos a aprender y hacer nuestras reglas – le dijo Steve dándole un beso nuevamente y abrazándola.

Natasha mordió en el hombro a Steve en ese momento y él se la quedo viendo

-Y eso porque – pregunto Steve

-Esa es la mordida de la viuda negra, y ahora todos sabrán que eres solamente mío, porque la viuda negra no comparte Steven Rogers

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Nat, solamente tuyo, y tú solamente mía – le dijo Steve besándola

###########################

Espero les halla gustado espero sus comentarios =)


End file.
